Sota Yokota
'''Sota Yokota '''is a student attending Yamano High. Owned and designed by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Sota has medium-length, blonde sideswept hair with olive eyes and a blushy face. He's in the average in heigh and weight, and he wears a camera around his neck with the standard uniform. Personality Since Sota has the Sleuth persona, he won't pose much of a threat if the atmosphere is high. If he notices murder or a corpse then, he will react like a social butterfly. However, if the school atmosphere drops below 70% or if he noticed a murderer, he will start to walk around school in hopes to catch the killer, or will stalk them if he knows them already. Then, he will try to snap a picture if a murder happens again and will try to send it to the police. He will strike a cute pose or a serious one, depending of the atmosphere. Sota is a very lighthearted and calm person who really dislikes conflicts. He's also very soft and speaks in a very welcoming tone. Sota also used to be very innocent, but it changed after he met his boyfriend. He loves all of his friends deeply. This young man also loves animes of all sorts. Background Since his very early childhood, Sota knew he felt more than friendship towards boys, and never saw it as weird or anything else, his parents were and still are very supportive of him. But he never had any boyfriends, since he never met anyone he liked enough to become one. To cope with this, he started to watch a lot of animes, and like any child of his age, felt in love with many of the males characters. He also added a slight interest in photography in his interest, but his main goal with it was to find the perfect spot to kiss his boyfriend for the first time, thus he could be seen wandering around his middle school and town, trying to snap the perfect and most romantic place possible. When Sota entered Yamano Highschool, he was still looking for his spot, but eventually find a very surprising boyfriend as Ryusei Nakamura, one of the delinquents in his school year. They dated on the beginning on the year, and Sota quickly realized Ryusei had a very big heart under his metallic shed, and decided to officially became a couple. Since he was a delinquent, Ryusei never got any trouble out of fear, but Sota used to be very picked on since the day he came out of the closet, until he met his best fried Haruto Yoshinoga, and the rest of his friends of the photography club in the same yaer. Now, his time is cut between his club, spending time with his lover, and time with his best friend. But if Haruto asked him to join up in an investigation, he would accept without hesitation. Relationships * Haruto Yoshinoga : They are best friends, and the redhead vowed to protect Sota from all the teasing. They spend a lot of time together out of school. * Ryusei Nakamura : They are lovers and they can be seen cuddling together behind school after class time, Sota is somehow protected by all the others delinquents. If Ryusei died, Sota would fall into depression and commit suicide shortly after. * The Photography Club : Sota is on good terms with all of them but doesn't hang out with any of them outside club time. Quotes Trivia * He's based upon Sota Yuki. Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Sleuth Category:Homosexual Category:Photography Club